Harry Potter and the Lost Soul
by Sent From Above
Summary: Harry feels he is going to have a rather depressing summer, until some new neighbors move in. One harry starts having feelings for. But, whats confusing, is that harry has seen her in adream before he even met her.


((A/N hey all, I already have chapter 2 finished, I'm just tweaking it for now, until I get more reviews on this chapter :P, so please review so I can get it up, and I'm starting chap 3. so yea, if you have AIM you can IM me at celticwldchild....so hope you like!))  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry lay in bed trying desperately to fall asleep. He hadn't slept much the past few weeks. Harry knew that it was because of a dream but he couldn't remember what the dream was about. This aggravated him a lot. He would wake up in the middle of the night and only remember bits and pieces of the dream. He let out a sigh and looked to the window. It was raining outside; thunder roared and lightning eliminated his gloomy bedroom.  
  
He got up and opened the window. He didn't care that rain was coming through. He didn't care much about anything anymore. Not since.....it was hard for him to think about. He seemed to choke with grief every time he went back to the Chamber of Death in his thoughts. Hearing Bellatrix' high scream of laughter, watching his godfathers once proud face disappear behind the veil.  
  
"No, stop thinking about that," Harry told himself angrily. He had to tell himself this a lot these days. He sat in his window sill, it wasn't a very comfortable spot but it was decent enough for him. He leaned his head back on the window frame looking out at the storm. He glanced down and caught sight of the "For Sale" sign in a houses front yard, two lots away. Number 6 Privet drive had been for sale for a few months now. But the sign, Harry noticed, was different. Even through the gloom of the storm he could read, no longer "For Sale" but now it read "Sold". "Great another family to ignore my presence and talk about me when gossip went dry." He let out a sign and looked over at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was 3 in the morning. He got up and closed the window figuring he should try and get some sleep. He went to bed and pulled the covers up over him, soon drifting off to sleep  
  
A Triumphant scream rent the air. Harry was shouting his godfathers name over and over, hoping he would come back, but to no prevail. He turned his eyes to the woman screaming happily, Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman who had taken Sirius from Harry. Hatred rose up into Harry's chest. He wanted to hurt her, to kill her. He made to move forward but something was holding him back. It was a girl his age. She had curly blonde hair and rather stunning blue eyes. She was holding him back, looking at the woman with loathing much like Harry's. Then another girl moved forward, her wand out. Harry couldn't see her face, light reddish hair was all he could see of her before she threw a few curses at Bellatrix. Then the girl fell, after being hit with a bright flash of green light.  
  
Harry woke with a start; his face was covered in sweat. He looked around and it took him a few minutes to realize where he was, lying on his bedroom floor. He ran two fingers over his scar, which, yet again, was painful. He got up and looked at the clock again. It was 6 in the morning. He walked to his wardrobe and opened the doors staring at himself. He had untidy, jet black hair, and bright green eyes. He tried fruitlessly to make his hair lie flat, not quite sure why he ever tried.  
  
He let out a sigh and started getting dressed. He walked to his calendar and marked off another day. He sat on his bed, and then realized that he remembered the dream. There were two girls. One, Harry thought, was really pretty. She had curly blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. There was another girl. He did not see her face, only the back of her head and reddish hair. She had been fighting Bellatrix. Harry strained to remember what happened next. She died...Harry remembered. He frowned slightly and wondered if he should tell someone. He had never seen these girls before as it is.  
  
By this time Harry heard movement downstairs and headed out to the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of bacon Aunt Petunia had made and walked out the front door glancing down Privet Drive. He noticed a large moving truck right in front of Number Six. He walked past and headed to the nearby park.  
  
He finished his bacon and sat down on the swing nearby and began to think about the dream again.  
  
Things started to get dark and Harry looked up, still in the park on the swing. He jumped up, amazed at how quick the day went by, and headed back to Privet drive. He walked through "Wisteria Walk", then down an alley into "Magnolia Crescent" and soon onto Privet drive. He walked up to number four and inside. Uncle Vernon was wearing his best suit and standing at a mirror fixing his tie. He spotted Harry and turned narrowing his beady eyes. "We have company tonight for supper. We have invited the new neighbors and I want you..."  
  
"Upstairs in my bedroom, pretending I am not there," Harry finished.  
  
"Exactly," said Uncle Vernon. Harry new the real reason Uncle Vernon was inviting the new neighbors over wasn't to get to know them, but to get to them before the others on Privet Drive got to them. Harry walked into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was fixing a dessert, Harry had never seen before, little oatmeal, coconut cookies. He raised a brow. "What is that?" He asked pointing to the cookies as he grabbed the dinner that Aunt Petunia had made for him, soup and stale bread.  
  
"Anzac Biscuits," she replied, "They are Australian cookies for the visitors."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, he knew this was just another attempt to suck-up, or as Uncle Vernon would say, "Befriend the neighbors."  
  
Harry took his "dinner" upstairs to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He ate his dinner then soon heard talking downstairs and figured that the neighbors had arrived. He put the tray that had carried his food, onto his desk and lay back on his bed. He listened the to the chatter and laughter rising upstairs. After a while he heard footsteps running up the stairs, he sat up listening then saw a little, something, appear running through the gap in-between the foot of the door and the floor. It darted into the room then stood on its back feet and looked up at Harry. Harry rose a brow and then heard knocking on the door, he walked over and turned the knob. His heart stopped, the girl from his dream was standing there, the one with curly blonde hair. He stared opened mouthed, "Uh, sorry mate but Graham ran under your door, did you see him?" the girl asked and Harry noticed she had an Australian accent. He shook his head and looked at the creature, "Uh, that him?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes, sorry bout that," she said scooping it up and looking back at him with a smile. Harry realized how pretty her smile was, she decided to break the odd silence. "Uh, the names Railene, but you can call me Rai," she said holding out her hand. Harry realized he must look stupid and shook her hand.  
  
"Harry Potter," feeling embarrassed for staring at her like that, he wasn't sure what came over him. At his name her eyes lit up.  
  
"I'll be stuffed?" she whispered to herself, amazed, "I've read about you, you defeated Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry was surprised that she had said his name, whereas most wizards flinched when they heard it. "Uh, yeah that's me." Then mentally kicked himself for sounding so dumb. "Uh, so you're a witch?" he asked to change the subject.  
  
They sat on Harry's bed carrying on. It turned out she had moved here from Queensland, Australia. She was transferring to Hogwarts and would be in 6th year like Harry.  
  
After about an hour of talking, Rai was being called down.  
  
"Hooroo," she said waving bye. Harry gave her a confused look, "It means good-bye." She replied, before walking out.  
  
The next day, Harry awoke at 5 am to light tapping at his window. He rolled over, wanting to sleep. 5:30 am he woke knocking. "Alright, alright I'm up," he looked to his window and saw a pair of eyes looking at him through the window, and his owl Hedwig right next to them. He frowned and opened the window. Hedwig fluttered in heading to her cage with a dead mouse in her beak, and Rai climbed in. Harry looked at her quizzically, "What are you doing? And how did you get up here?" Harry couldn't figure it out, there was no ladder outside his bedroom.  
  
"I climbed," she said with a frown as though this was an everyday thing.  
  
"Oh, of course," Harry said. "How stupid of me." Rai handed him some parcels.  
  
"There were some owls outside your window, you didn't let them in so I took those away from them to give to you, I reckon they are Prezzies, uh Presents." She added at his confused look, "Sorry mate, I keep forgetting we aren't in Oz anymore." She said with a half-hearted smile. "Oh and this is for you," she said handing him a small neatly wrapped box, "It isn't much but I hope you like it anyway."  
  
He opened the box and found a small Racing broom; it was around 5 inches long. He looked at her, "Its great but how am I supposed to ride it?" he said jokingly.  
  
She rolled her eyes smirking, "Its not to ride, when Hedwig is out on a delivery or something you can use this, you write the letter and tie it to the broom right there, "and she pointed to a small string hanging from the end, "and you tell it who to take it to, good thing about these is that it's harder to intercept as it's so small. And its easier to carry around with you, for emergencies."  
  
He smiled and looked at her nodding, "that's cool thanks," she smiled back, "No problem, open the others, who are they from?"  
  
He opened the other packages which were from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Fred and George. Hermione had gotten him a book on Advanced Defensive Spells. He received a box full of "Chocolate Frogs" and "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," from Ron, Treacle Fudge from Hagrid, which he didn't touch having too much experience with his cooking, and a bunch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes inventions from the Twins. It had canary creams, Skiving Snack Boxes, and a few fake wands. Harry and Rai talked the rest of the morning about anything and everything. Harry felt kind of weird, he had only just met Rai and he was already feeling the same way about her that he felt about Cho Chang. But he stayed quiet about his thoughts. 


End file.
